


All Her Looks Are Full Of Spells

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three things that define morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Her Looks Are Full Of Spells

1.

They’re sitting next to each other on a bench, heads bent, foreheads almost touching. He’s reading something out of the book. And she’s watching his lips move, watching the way his jaw moves when he speaks, all sharp lines and edges. The stories never get it right, Morgana says into the breath between them. He tilts his face up so that their eyes are spaces apart. What? He says, confused. And she smiles. The stories are never true. He’s watching her now. She gives him one of her smirks. And suddenly she’s Morgana again.

2.

She doesn’t know what she sees the first time she sees his eyes. All golden like the sun. But a shiver runs down her spine and her hands start to shake. But she is not afraid. His lips are moving but she can’t read what’s on them. The words are not words she knows, but somehow they feel familiar. Merlin? Her voice breaks around his name and he never hears her.

3.

She touches the trees, and they speak to her skin. She can hear the wind around their branches and the earth around their roots. She never feels like Morgana around the trees and she wonders who that makes her. The trees whisper their secrets and she feels a part of her change. She speaks enchantments into the earth. And they whisper back, Le Fay.


End file.
